Suficientemente adictivo (GaryxAjar)
by Man-Gos15
Summary: Aun así de cercanos, Gary unió sus bocas inesperadamente en un sólido y directo beso, Ajar al sentir los labios del otro macho abrió los ojos sorprendido totalmente, pero... Correspondió.


¡Hola! Aquí un pequeño drabble hecho después de que vi de nuevo la película Sahara de 2017, ya la había visto pero no a tanta profundidad, ahora que sí pues salí con esto, la comunidad sobre la película es diminuta por lo que se nadie leerá esto pero aun así lo dejo :) Espero si llega alguien a leer esto, le guste. ^^

Por cierto, esta ubicada después de la película, sí, siguen siendo serpientes por sí las dudas. ^^

* * *

—¿Estás drogado de nuevo? —cuestionó la cobra de escamas azules, con su ceño fruncido irritado pues la serpiente verde se había enredado en él mientras dormía. Solo drogado se le hubiese ocurrido eso, ¿no es así?

—Relájate amigo, simplemente tenía muuucho frío hermano —responde torpemente Gary, chocando sus escamas brillosas con las de Ajar, prácticamente acurrucado junto a él. No sabía inventar excusas.

—¿Qué? Simplemente entierrate en la arena izquierdoso, no sé que quieres pero separate de mí ¿¡sí?! —intentaba apartarlo, pero nada tenía real resultado en la relajada serpiente apegada a él. Por otro lado Gary estaba adorando sentir el calor que emanaba Ajar al estar tan juntos, no porqué estuviera drogado, sino porqué era adictivo sentir a la fuerte cobra junto a él de esa forma.

—Mmm, me encanta tu piel, es hermosa —se lo había recalcado desde que la había mudado después de tal pelea, pero la serpiente del oasis sentía la necesidad de recalcarselo. Esas eran cosas que hacían los amigos, ¿no es así?

La cobra de ojos azules soltó un suspiro, dejando ya de forcejear, ya no tenía tanto sentido, sintiendo sin poder del todo explicarlo un calor acumularse entre sus mejillas dejándolas en un tono rojizo leve, mientras sentía las escamas de Gary chocar suavemente con las suyas.

—¿En qué es lo que piensas? —se atreve a preguntar Ajar para intentar calmarse, viendo como su compañero apegado a él tenía su mirada perdida, pero sin quitar cierta sonrisita adorable que podía verse a kilómetros estaba enamoradizo como nunca lo había estado—. ¿Acaso piensas en Pietra?

Al preguntar Ajar eso en ese tono coqueto de forma burlona Gary no puede evitar abrir sus ojos como platos. Pobre ilusa y boba Cobra. Sí supiera que el rey de los pensamientos de la serpiente verde no era nada más ni nada menos que él mismo. Sí, Gary no podía dejar de pensar en Ajar sin importar que, y no exactamente por pensar en lo buen amigo que era. _Era algo más, incluso más que cualquier droga que llegará a consumir._

—No —negó inmediatamente el réptil de escamas verdosas con seguridad, relajando su expresión con suavidad mientras sonreía levemente—. En verdad descubrí que ella ni me interesaba, viejo. Pienso en otra cosa...

—Vaya, sí que eres extraño, seguro estás enamorado del polen —se burló Ajar haciendo alusión a su adicción que lo ponía drogado al otro, más el polen realmente no habitaba los pensamiemtos de Gary desde que se hizo cercano a la cobra polvorienta. Ni un poco.

—Jajaaa... Claro, viejo. Aunque en verdad tengo tiempo sin inhalar polen, tengo una mejor droga ahora y me pone aún más feliz. —le explica levemente sonrojado, pero Ajar de forma ilusa no había entendido a que se refería.

—¿¡Uh?! Oh no, ¿ahora con qué te drogas? Espero no sea muy grave —se preocupó ingenuamente la Cobra enredada a su amigo, esperando nervioso una respuesta.

_Pero recibió algo más que eso_.

Aun así de cercanos, Gary unió sus bocas inesperadamente en un sólido y directo beso, Ajar al sentir los labios del otro macho abrió los ojos sorprendido totalmente, pero... _Correspondió_. No era un beso osado ni lleno de lujuria, sino uno bastante tranquilo y torpe. _La boca de Gary eran aún más suave que la de Eva._ Ambos eventualmente al pasar simples segundos se separon, segundos los cuáles aunque rápido hubiesen pasado en la mente de la cobra se había sentido como sí el tiempo se detuviera en un tono dramático pero inesperado, como sí fuera un evento de una película y ahora Gary con su expresión tranquila lo miraba fijamente, conectando sus ojos café claro con los ojos azul como el cielo del contrario.

Ajar estaba totalmente sorprendido aún, sin moverse, Gary estaba casi seguro que ahora lo mataría en serio pero sí era así, _había valido la pena._

—Bueno, viejo... Ahí esta tu respuesta, la mejor droga eres tú, pues eres lo suficientemente adictivo para mí —réplica la serpiente verde en un tono pícaro, un potente sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Ajar nuevamente, pues ahora todo tenía sentido de cierta manera torpe. Realmente lo hacía.

Y sí podía drogarse con los besos de Gary, entonces no parecía tan mal estar drogado sí era de esa forma. De ninguna manera lucía mala idea, haciendo que la cobra empezará a besar por primera vez de parte de él para la sorpresa del de escamas verdes el cuál sin ningún problema en absoluto correspondió. No necesitaba responder nada, pues _Gary tenía razón, era lo suficientemente adictivo._


End file.
